Away from Home
by Enzymster5
Summary: At 5 in the morning on a Monday, Natsu gets a knock at his door only to find a mysterious blonde who's from another galaxy and can't get back home. Now, while maintaining his position as a CEO of Dragneel Corporations, he's keeping this alien princess safe. Will she be safe with him and eventually be rescued by her mom, or will the virus find her again? Discontinued
1. Who are you!

Natsu Dragneel was your average person. Okay, that was a lie. He was anything but average. For starters, he had pink hair. However, he'd be sure to correct you, saying it was "salmon not pink". Besides his bizarre colored hair, he had large and shiny canines. Then, with his tan skin and well toned muscles, he was quite a catch. Plus, being a CEO of Dragneel Corporation was an added bonus.

Anyway, it was no secret that women all over Magnolia wanted him. Every where he went he was adored by fans, men and women. Of course, with his top security, he was never attacked and could live a "normal" life. Well, as normal as a billionaire's life could be.

He also lived in a multi-million dollar penthouse which required high classification to enter. So, the question is: how the hell did she get here!

You see, this morning after Natsu got ready for work, he heard a knock on the door. _Erza doesn't usually come to my house unless it's an emergency. I swear if Sabertooth thinks they can take our hotel away, then I'll-_

In front of his door stood a goddess. A girl about his age with honey brown eyes and golden locks was standing in front of him with a sheepish smile that was so cute it could've cured the evilest of villains.

However, the only thing he could say was, "Who the fuck are you? Who let you in? And why in the hell are you knocking on my door at freaking 5 in the morning on a Monday?!"

Seeing her wince at his words, he said, "Just come inside. It's wrong of me to question you when you're outside my door."

Which led him to his current situation with the two of them sitting across from each other in his living room. Now that he wasn't interrogating her, he was able to properly look at the mysterious blonde. She had a nice curvaceous body that would have made most if not all men fall at their knees to woe her. Unfortunately for her, Natsu was not the average man. Besides her physique, she wore a strapless purple skin tight shirt which revealed a bit of her cleavage and a black skirt that reached mid-thigh. To complete her look, she had knee high black boots. _At least she doesn't look insane. Then again, they're all a little screwed up inside, _Natsu thought.

"First off, why are you here at my pent house?" He questioned.

After taking a deep breath, she said in a polite voice, "I'm from Erebus. It is a planet far from this galaxy. Back at my home, I, being the first and only line to the throne, was supposed to go to a meeting with the prince of Lux, another planet outside this galaxy, to discuss a possible engagement. However, there was a virus that started attacking my planet. Day after day, my home was being darkened by this thing."

By now, she was standing, and her voice was shaking, but she remained strong.

"And then, on the day for my departure, it came a-a-and destroyed everything. I saw my people die right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything. My mother and father pushed me into my pod with my keys and gave me one address. They sent me away to save me. Mother told me, 'I'll get you. Just stay strong.' But, now I'm here at a planet I don't know anything about. My parents, my friends and my people are fighting for their lives while I'm here with you and only my celestial spirits to guide me. I'M SO SCARED!"

As she screamed out the last part, white feathered wings popped out of her back, and silver shiny horns appeared on her head. Not only that, but a glaring burst of yellow light shined throughout Natsu's home.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was her small tears and sad frown.

* * *

**A/N Hey, human-disguised-aliens. This is my first ever fan-fic. So, if there's anything wrong, please let me know. Also, criticism is greatly appreciated. I don't have an upload schedule, but I'll try to post 3 times a month. Anyway, I have major events that's going to happen, but if there's anything ya'll want to see, go ahead and ask. Besides that, thank you for reading my story, and if you didn't, thank you, too. Enzymster Out.**


	2. A Lion now!

_Man, why is it so bright? Am I dead? Wait, never mind. I don't see any pearly golden gates, and Ice Queen still has the best score in Pac-Man. _Blinking, Natsu sat up slowly and noticed he was lying down on the floor of his penthouse. _When did I fall asleep? More importantly, what time is it?_

"Actually, you aren't dead. I just shined some illumination on you. Did it help wake you up? The gates you mentioned are they near by? I'd like to see them. Also, who is this 'Ice Queen'? Is that your ruler here?" Realizing he said his thoughts aloud and the alien thing was still here, Natsu stood up and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Okay, first off, you can only see the golden gates if you go to heaven after you die. Second, Ice Queen is just something I call Gray due to his ice fetish. Third, if I remember correctly, you told me you're supposedly an alien from some other planet sent by your mom to hide from some planet-eating virus thing."

"Yes, that is correct." The blonde formally responded. She was kneeling in front of him holding a wet towel which answered why he had a cold forehead. _How'd she even get a towel in the first place?_

After a few minutes of silence, she gave him a questioning look as if asking why he wasn't saying anything. "I need to digest this. Okay?" _Honestly,__ if I hadn't seen her wings and horns, I'd think she was trying to prank me ass. Speaking of which, "_Where did your -how do I say this- other worldly parts go?"

"Oh, that." She muttered as she rose from the floor. Her legs shook a bit but it went unnoticed by the male in the room. "Allow me to explain, but first, I do apologize for my earlier outburst. It is improper for a lady to show emotions especially in front of an man." _Weird, _Natsu thought. "Anyway, this planet -Earth I think- isn't very happy with magic from other galaxies. So, my original form can only last a few seconds. That is until my magic becomes accustomed to the magic here."

"There is no magic on Earth. It's only in stories."

"Oh?" The alien responded with obvious shock. "Then, I shall simply use my 'human' form here."

"Okay. Umm. How did you get in my building if you're not even from here?" He really needed to know. If an alien who knew nothing of Earth's customs could get in, then he'd definitely have to update his security.

"I landed my pod onto the roof and used what Crux calls an 'elevator'. It moves up and down, and I have to press buttons on it to get to different floors. Then, I saw a door. Crux told me to knock on it, so I did which brings me here." She told him as if that explained everything.

"Who's Crux?" _Good job, Natsu. Focus on the facts and not her spaceship that may or may not be on your roof right now._

"He's my celestial spirit. He's able to tell me anything about everything. I summoned him when I got here. I also have other spirits like Loke-" She collapsed onto the couch the moment she touched a key on her huge key ring. _Now where did that come from?_

_Great, now she's asleep. I still have questions that need answering. _Natsu, being the impatient man he was, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to gently slap her with it. After two or so slaps, a bright light appeared, blinding him. "Why is there always light with this girl?"

"What do you think you're doing with my princess?" An unfamiliar voice yelled at him.

"Not again." Natsu muttered below his breath. "Who are you?"

"Aha. I am Loke, the Lion spirit and the strongest of the Zodiac. I am also a fierce protector of Lady Lucy here and you're hurting her, so I must intervene." A man with a designer suit and orange hair answered him. _He sure does look like a lion, _Natsu observed.

"Okay, 'Mr. Lion'. Your Lucy is fine. She just fell asleep and needs to wake up." Natsu said cheekily.

"She's not asleep, you fool. She's lost a great deal of magic power. Can't you see how pale she is?" The lion man all but screamed at him. Seeing Lucy's pale skin, Natsu couldn't help but agree that something was definitely wrong.

"How do you fix her?"

"With these bad boys," he answered as he summoned a brown box filled with vials filled with some type of purple liquid.

"What's that?" Though he wasn't comfortable with these aliens summoning things out of thin air, he figured it couldn't be too bad if it was going to help Lucy out.

"It's magic medicine made by Porlyusica. She's Queen Layla's personal healing mage. I suspect Layla knew something like this would happen which would explain why these," he gestured towards the vials, "were already made. Just make sure Lucy drinks one every night, and she should be fine. I'll bring more when she runs out."

Natsu's head was spinning. All this talk about queens, magic medicine, and magic was way too much for him to handle without a cup of coffee. He escaped to the kitchen and started preparing some black coffee. Realizing the lion man was still on the couch tending to Lucy, he asked, "Why are you still here? Just take her home or better yet, leave. I don't need to be taking care of one alien princess let alone her knight in shining armor."

"Excuse me," Loke said indignantly. "I have to stay with her. It's bad enough she has to be here, but now she's stuck with you since The Queen is going to come for her here and you already dislike her. She should have someone she knows beside her when she wakes. Surely, you wouldn't want to wake up in a home completely alien to you without anyone familiar to help you, right?"

Natsu's eyes darkened, and the room filled with tension. Natsu growled out, "Shut up." Loke immediately did so, not wanting to anger the obviously pissed off man.

Soon the atmosphere became safe with only the sounds of Natsu's coffee brewing filling the air. _What am I going to do with this alien? I can't send her away. That's just cruel. What__ do I tell Erza and Gray? SHIT! Erza! _He dashed to his phone on the counter and instantly was filled with dread. It was 9:24 and there was 54 text messages and 5 calls from the Dragneel Corporation's Chief Executive Officer. Natsu couldn't help but slip out a, "Fuck, she's coming."

Loke, seeing Natsu's frantic movements from the corner of his eyes and hearing his words, asked, "What's wrong? Who's coming?"

In a voice filled with fear, Natsu said, "A demon."

Loke's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Natsu's door was burst open followed by a fierce roar. "NATSUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**A/N Hey HDA's! Here's the second chapter of "Away from Home". How'd y'all feel about Loke entering our little story? What about Erza coming?**** Feel free to let me know.A little note to you all, I've decided to post on Saturdays, so be on the look out for that. Also, I would like to personally thank those who followed and reviewed this story. Thank you. Sincerely, Enzymster out.**


	3. The Demon

**_Previously~~~~~~  
_**

**_Loke's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Natsu's door was burst open followed by a fierce roar. "NATSUUUUUUUUU!"_**

* * *

Never in his 24 years of existence had Natsu's life flashed before his eyes, but as they say, there's always a first time for everything. His first time happened to be right now when his friend of 14 years stormed into his penthouse. Did he forget to mention that this very friend could very easily send him to the hospital with or without reason?

"Natsu. Why in the world have you ignored every single text and call from me in the last few hours?" Erza was using her sweetly calm voice. Yup, there was no way he was going to get out of this alive all thanks to the aliens currently residing on his couch.

Speaking of aliens, there was no way in hell that he was telling Erza about Lucy and Loke less he wanted to get sent to a mental health facility. Scratch that, it was probably a safer bet than Titania's wrath.

"Shit. No one told me that there was going to be a demon on this safety mission." Natsu's ears detected Loke's quiet mutter which, thankfully, brought him back to his current situation and away from his certain demise.

"Loke," the CEO whispered to the cat man. Surprised at the man's quiet voice, Loke strained his ears to listen to Natsu's next words.

"Take Lucy to my guest bedroom. It's down the hall and the third door on your left. Lay her there and hide." Not one to disobey a command, Loke carried Lucy bridal style to the guest room without making as much as a peep. _Now, time to miraculously call of Erza's fury._

Walking away from the kitchen and toward the now destroyed door, Natsu braced himself. "Oh, hey Erza. Sorry for not answering you. I was making myself some coffee and got in a bit of a daze. You know how Mondays are and all. Ha ha ha..." His awkward laugh at the end quickly died off at the deadly glare she gave him.

"Natsu. We both know you never space out or make coffee at home. So, tell me the truth right now, or you can tell me after I break all of the bones in your body." Despite the fact that Natsu was one of her closest friends and future boss, Erza was definitely not going to show him any mercy. After all, he had caused her to attend a meeting with Sabertooth all by herself without even sending her a text to inform her about his lateness to work.

"Well, you see-," he was cut off by Loke who decided to come his rescue instead of following his orders to just stay in the guest room.

"My, my. Aren't you a lovely doll. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loke, Natsu's friend from a long time ago. Who might you be, you lovely majestic demon?" Loke was then smacked atop the head by Erza who was, unsurprisingly, unimpressed with his flirting.

"Ouch," he cried rubbing his already sore head. "You certainly are a feisty one. Anyway, Natsu here was helping me and my little sister out. We recently has to travel away from our home due to some -ahem- unfortunate events. Luckily for us, Natsu's letting us stay in his guest rooms for the time being."

Now this surprised Erza. Natsu had never mentioned a Loke before, and he never helped anyone before just out of the kindness of his heart unless he really cared about them. Happy for her friend but still concerned after being angry at him moments ago, she asked, "Natsu, is this true? Are you really going to help Loke and his sister?"

Though annoyed that Loke created some fake story that he had to agree with, Natsu knew there was no way he could've came up with such a quick and clever excuse. Grateful, he responded, "Yes. You don't have to be so shocked about it."

The redhead could only smile. She really was proud of him. If only he could give her a warning next time.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called, and all three turned. Before them was Lucy looking like a lovely and sleepy angel. "I apologize for causing such a disturbance. I understand if you wish for me to leave." She made a small bow after her last words.

Seeing the angel in front of them standing in the entry to the hallway, Erza knew there was no way she could be angry at Natsu. She turned toward Loke and asked, "Is this your sister?"

"Yes. She's awfully tired from our journey though and needs some well deserved rest." Erza then walked toward Lucy and grabbed her hands while looking into her honey colored eyes. "If you ever need anything or if your brother and Natsu do anything funny, let me know." With that she walked toward the door, but before she left, she said to Natsu, "If you dare hurt a hair on that little angel, you're dead." She left as swiftly as she came leaving them all relieved.

For a few minutes, no one spoke until Loke just had to break the silence. "Man, she's hot."

Disgusted, Natsu made a move to punch the man but was beat by Lucy who had kicked Loke toward the ceiling using a 'Lucy Kick'. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Half asleep, Lucy had managed to kick Loke literally _into_ his roof creating a Loke shaped hole.

"Damnit, Loke. Stop hitting on women all the time. Don't make me tell Aries," Lucy threatened the damaged man.

_Mavis, what did I just get myself into? _Foronly Mavis knew the adventure Natsu was going to go through within the next few months of his life.

* * *

**A/N Hey HDAs. Thank you for reviewing and reading/not reading my last chapter. Your reviews just make my day so much more. Hopefully, ya'll liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Seeing as how I won't post another chapter till after Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving! And, if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a wonderful week. Enzymster out.**


	4. Discontinuation

**Hey HDAs. I apologize for I am discontinuing this series. Ive been thinking and I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Maybe in the future I'll remake it or fix it up a bit and continue, but for now, I will not be adding anymore chapters. Its a good thing I realized now rather than later. Again, I apologize for the wait, but I realized that if I'm going to write a multi-chapter fan fiction, I have to have the plot all sorted out and have had to have planned for a good time before hand. However, with writing these few chapters, I now understand these things and will become better with practice, of course. Hopefully, ya'll can understand my reasons and if not then I apologize. Sincerely, Enzymster out.**


End file.
